


一辆性转车

by alyssazhang



Category: Shazam - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssazhang/pseuds/alyssazhang
Summary: 不明白我这个人脑子里怎么有这么多黄色垃圾对不起我搞了小男孩又来搞小女孩，设定还是上高中吧，十六七岁这样，没那么有罪恶感。一个俗套的一觉醒来发现自己是个女孩于是决定给兄弟爽爽的故事？
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Kudos: 14





	一辆性转车

早上七点半的闹钟响起，Billy通常是更早醒来的那个，他按下闹钟，从被子里钻出来，换好衣服，然后去卫生间。七点四十五分他回到房间，第一次掀开Freddy的被子。小孩背对着他蜷缩着，只看得见一堆乱七八糟的卷毛。

“你答应今天陪我一起去图书馆的，你要放我鸽子吗？”

“再睡五分钟！”Freddy声音有点奇怪，大约是没睡醒。Billy没太在意。

七点五十五，Billy收拾好两个人的书包，最后一次把Freddy从床上挖出来。这一次Billy看清了，他大叫了出来。

“你叫什么？”Freddy揉揉惺忪的睡眼。“有什么不对吗？等会……我的声音？”Freddy瞪大了眼睛，他先摸了自己的胸脯，然后他迅速地拉开自己的裤衩看了一眼。

“我完了！dude，我变成女的了！”

“你认真的吗？”Billy被Freddy拖到房间里，看着Freddy锁上门，拉上百叶窗，突然有一种被强上的感觉。

“当然了！你马上就要十八了，都还没有和女孩上过床，你可不想十八岁了还是处男吧。现在，摸摸我的胸。”Freddy把及肩的卷毛甩到后面，大咧咧地解开自己睡衣的扣子。

Billy红着脸把视线从Freddy漂亮的脸上移开，有些犹豫地向Freddy的胸脯伸出手。说实话他从老沙赞那得到魔法的时候都没这么紧张。

变成女孩子的Freddy也是瘦瘦小小的。他，或者说她，胸不大，大约有B，或者更小，但是摸上去软软的，像布丁一样，总觉得稍微用力就会碎掉，除此之外手感是真的很不错，那柔软细腻的触感牢牢吸住Billy的手，他觉得他没法松开了。

“我们需要接吻吗？等等，或许你得脱掉上衣。”Billy配合地脱掉了T恤，然后吻上了Freddy的嘴唇，那是个莽莽撞撞的吻，小孩子和小孩子之间的，嘴唇之间的碰撞，还能感受到牙齿磕在口腔的感觉。他下意识地抚摸着Freddy的乳房和腰线，并把手伸进Freddy的超人内裤里揉她的屁股。老天，他也不明白为什么要这么做。

等到Billy把舌头伸进来的时候，Freddy终于有一种奇怪的不受控的感觉，明明是她的提议，现在却是Billy主导。更奇怪的是，她感觉被吻的浑身都软绵绵的，并像黄色网站上的大人一样发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音。

他们都脱掉了裤子，现在大家全都坦诚相见了，Freddy终于感到有些尴尬，或者害羞。她的生理卫生知识仅限于知道现在这个场合应该进去的是哪个洞，但那里看上去紧紧的，似乎连一根手指都塞不进去。她不是没见过Billy的那根东西，也不是没有互相帮助过，Freddy逐渐意识到她或许有些玩大了。

最开始只是一点点愧疚之心而已，Billy是校园王子，但却至今没有和女孩上本垒，Freddy总觉得是自己的原因，毕竟没有女孩愿意约会整天和小瘸子腻在一起的男孩的。所以自己竟然变成了女孩，当然要给兄弟先爽爽啊。等会，Billy什么时候把手放进去了？

“Freddy，你这里真的湿了诶。“Billy察觉到了Freddy的走神，故意加重了手指进出的力度。

”我知道，你没必要说出来。“Freddy感觉脸烧的厉害。她的下体止不住的流水，就像失禁了一样，黏腻的水声从Billy指间传来，搞的她心慌意乱。老天这真的太奇怪了，他们不应该在大白天就开搞的，所有青涩和羞耻的反应都在白日光下无处遁形。

一阵强烈的刺激从阴蒂传来，Freddy大叫了一声，她细长的手指掐进Billy的后背。“那是什么？你做了什么？”

Billy也被Freddy的反应搞的有些懵，但他很快反应过来，他用食指和中指轻轻按压刚刚蹭到的地方，Freddy果然又小声地叫起来。她被搞的软成一团，只有手臂紧紧地抱着Billy的脖子才没有掉下去。

Billy抱着Freddy躺到床上，自己也伏到她身上。Freddy觉得她有点喜欢这种感觉，被Billy覆盖着，皮肉都贴在一起，他的重量压的她有些胸闷，却奇怪地充满了安全感。她眼眶红红的甚至已经掉了几颗眼泪，手足无措的样子像一个小处女。从某种程度上来说也确实是这样的。Billy掰开Freddy白花花的大腿，扶着自己硬邦邦的阴茎在她的入口处试探。

“我要进去了？Freddy。”

“谁在这种时候还会打招呼啊你直接…唔…”

Billy再一次堵住了Freddy的嘴，这下他真的进去了。那里又热又紧又滑又湿，内壁的软肉热情地欢迎着入侵者。Billy大约是借用了沙赞的毅力才没有立刻射出来。

Freddy出乎意料的没有感觉到痛，毕竟他们的前戏真的非常久了。她说不出屎什么感觉，更多是一种被填满的感觉。Freddy感到她被整个的捅开了，五脏六腑满满当当全部塞满了Billy Batson。

Freddy的右腿缠上了Billy的腰，无声地催促着他。Billy扶着她的腰动起来。

接下来的事情就非常简单了，一切到最后都是节奏简单的律动。Freddy逐渐感觉到体内升腾的快感，那和她过去自己解决的时候非常不一样，女孩的快感真的太强烈了，又或者和Billy Batson做爱就会这么快乐。电流从整个下体爆炸一样的席卷过躯干和四肢，连指尖都战栗不已。  
Billy看着他的小姑娘捂着自己的嘴巴，以免发出过于难堪的声音，但还是有带着哭腔的婉转呻吟从指缝间流出。她软软的胸脯因为撞击而荡起了乳浪，然后又被男孩毫无章法的揉捏玩弄。Billy发现性真的是可以促进爱的体验的，他现在心里满满当当装的全是Freddy Freeman，他深褐色的卷毛，他一拐一拐走路的姿势，他带着笑意亮晶晶的眼睛，和现在沉溺于欲望泪汪汪的眼睛。  
小姑娘被操的迷迷糊糊的，不知哪里来的灵光，她惶恐地抓住Billy的手臂。  
“我不会怀孕吧？”  
这句话就像一个触发幸好，他的脑子里突然出现了一个带草坪的白色房子，他牵着一个小男孩的手，Freddy，穿着黄色的裙子，手里抱着一个更小的女孩，两只金毛在他们身边奔跑，和前两天看到的保险广告一模一样。这个信息对他来说太过刺激了。显然对Freddy也是这样的，她在颤抖中高潮了。  
火热的阴道壁在抽搐中更紧地吮吸着Billy的肉棒，他脑子一热，全射到了Freddy的身体里。

好一会Freddy才从高潮中缓过神来。她趴在Billy起伏的胸膛上：“事实上，作一个女孩子感觉还不赖。”

“是吗？和女孩子做爱感觉也不赖。”

“除了你射在我里面这一块，老天，我能感觉到你的精液在往外流…”

“如果你不想再来一轮，你还是别说了。”

“……”

“我觉得你应该抓住你的机会，Billy，毕竟这种事不会天天发生……唔…”Freddy艰难地推开索吻的Billy。“但是你得先去买时候避孕药，套套，还有我想吃辣味奇多和胡椒博士。”

后续就是他们互相坦露心迹发现自己都爱着对方然后当然就甜蜜的在一起啦！Freddy第二天早上又变回了男孩，于是他们开始从头探索另一种性爱。但是我懒得写了，大家自行脑补8。  
end  
btw大家一定要注意安全性行为，忘了戴套是作者的错，不要学小男孩乱搞。


End file.
